


Night

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really can't summarize this. It's just weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

## Night

by James Rellan

So not mine. And no money made.

Dark piece here. You have been warned.

* * *

He spied his prey walking alone. The crowds of people never noticed the slim form that walked steadily against the flow of pedestrian traffic. Long dark curls tempted him. He could hear the blood thrumming through the veins. He inhaled the strong masculine scent. He silently glided by the man accidentally brushing against him. 

That left taste. 

A stairway leading to a building basement lay ahead. Perfect. He moved to lay in wait. 

He didn't have to wait long. He reached out and covered the mouth then locked the body against him before the man realized what had happened. The man didn't struggle even as his captor drug him into the empty basement. 

The heart rate increased. The breath came faster. The scent grew stronger. 

He licked the neck just behind the ear. Sweat and the flavor of the man exploded across the sensitive taste buds. 

The man broke out of his pliant state and started to struggle. After a few moments, he realized he hadn't budged the man holding him. 

The captor released the mouth only to grip the neck in a loose yet subtle warning. He began sucking the earlobe using his thumb to stroke the sensitive pulse point. His other hand reached down to rub against the growing erection. 

The captive whimpered as his body betrayed him. He gasped as the hand ripped his pants open and roughly grasped his cock. The man seemed to know every hot spot. His body responded and soon he felt himself fighting his orgasm. 

The man relentlessly pleasured him until he came spurting his hot essence into the strong hand. The man released him and he slumped to the floor trying to regain his wits. His captor didn't give him the chance. 

Crying out in surprise as the man jerked him up and tore his pants off completely. A surprisingly gentle touch bent him against the wall then slid between his ass cheeks. Fingers slowly stretched and prepared him with what was probably his own come. The fingers left to grip his hips as a blunt cockhead breached his body. He couldn't stop his moan or the way his body loosened and accepted the invasion. 

Slowly the man fucked him grunting and fisting his cock to hardness again. Something sharp ran across neck time and again. He thought maybe the man had a knife but neither hand was near his throat. The man held him securely and started fucking him harder and faster. In. Out. In. Up. Hard. Fast. Out. Fast. Hands both working the straining dick. Words sounding meaning not registering. Coming from both of them. 

'Yes, god yes. More. That's it. So hot. Yes. Do it.' 

The now willing captive threw his head back baring his neck as he shouted his pleasure. The cock within him spewing hot wetness. Razor sharp teeth piercing his neck. Coming again as his captor drank his blood. 

* * *

Blair woke with a jerk eyes darting frantically around his dark bedroom. His breathing sounded harsh to his ears. He wondered if Jim was awake. He looked up as the door opened and Jim stood in the doorway. 

Neither spoke a word as Jim pulled Blair into his arms and petted him until the heart rate settled. When Blair calmed, Jim kissed him on the forehead and left quietly. 

Blair knew Jim's touch anywhere. That's why he never fought his captor. Jim always tried to hypnotize him into forgetting. He never told Jim he remembered each encounter. He wondered why he kept the secret of their nocturnal activities. He had yet to find an answer. 

Fin. 

* * *

End Night by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
